


If Your Father Knew

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Homophobia, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry are hiding a relationship with each other from their fathers.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	If Your Father Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



A kiss here. A touch when no one was looking. A body touch one another trying to understand the other one as if touching will give them insight. Locked doors with someone who is not supposed to be there. Lips keeping secrets. It was something Peter was used to. Not waking up with Harry because Norman or Tony might find out. Harry was like Juliet, beautiful, gorgeous, and out of reach. Peter would be his Romeo, one true love who could never have his love because his love was his enemy. The Osborns hated the Starks and the Starks hated the Osborns. It was something that the family passed on from generation to generation until Peter and Harry. 

“Why don’t you just tell Dad the truth?” Harley asked. Harley had found Peter sneaking out. His brother running to a hidden lover. Harley didn’t take long to piece it together. Tony had one enemy and that was Osborn. 

“He will hate me for loving someone of that family,” Peter said. Harley just rolled his eyes. Peter could figure it out on his own. 

Peter and Harry were laying together when Harry told him about his plans. Peter had not expected Harry to want to change his last name.

“Why would you change it?” Peter asked.

“Because I would rather be a Lyman than an Osborn,” Harry told Peter. Peter had never asked about Harry’s home life. It was the forbidden question in their relationship. Peter had seen the marks though. He knew Harry wasn’t alright at home. 

“I like Harry Stark better,” Peter told him. Harry looked at him surprised. Their relationship was secret for a reason. Their parents would kill them if they found out. Before Harry could say that, Peter moved close and kissed him. The two fought for dominance but Harry let Peter take it. He didn’t like control because control meant decisions and he was scared to make those decisions.

They always had the fear of what their fathers would say when they found out but nothing ever happened. Peter would hold Harry close at night as Harry would wish they could stay like this. Holding on to each other instead of sneaking around. Maybe Norman would kick him out, Harry would think. Peter didn’t want Tony to hate him though so Harry agreed to keep the relationship quiet.

“You are not my son,” Norman said when Harry admitted to being gay. Norman kicked him out, telling him he disgraced the Osborn name. 

“Than maybe I should have been born a Lyman,” Harry said before running out with only the clothes on his back. Harry went to Peter. He had no one else.

“He didn’t find out about us,” Harry said. “He just kicked me out because he wouldn’t accept that I like boys instead of girls.”

“I got you,” Peter told him as Harry cried himself to sleep in his lover’s arms. Peter wanted nothing more than to punch Norman Osborn. He settled for the next best thing. Harley got a hold of Matt who helped the with getting both Harry’s name change and making him legally emancipated. He wouldn’t have to see Norman if he didn’t want to. Peter kept Harry hidden in the house. He snuck him out each day as well. Tony knew his youngest son was up to something, but the confirmation came when Matt called him asking for an update on a boy named Harry who Tony didn’t know about.

“Peter and Harley had me help this kid out. I figured he was living with you now,” Matt said confused. 

“I have no recollection of adopting another kid but I will see if he is here,” Tony said as he checked Peter’s room. He found his son asleep with his arms around another boy. Peter seemed to be protective of that boy. The other boy was awake watching Peter but looking like he couldn’t get out. 

“I think the boy will be fine. Peter is being protective and you know how Peter gets,” Tony said as the boy realized he was being watched. Tony ended the call before looking at the boy. The boy moved out of Peter’s arms, trying not to wake him. Tony waited for him to put on a shirt so he could join Tony in the living room.

“I’m sorry for being here,” Harry said. 

“Why are you here?” Tony asked. Harry flinched and Tony could tell the kid didn’t do well around adults.

“Peter said I could stay until I finish school,” Harry said. “I am trying to find work since I won’t be able to go to college.”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to go to college?” Tony asked. The boy looked surprised.

“My dad kicked me out because I admitted something to him,” Harry said. Tony looked at the boy.

“May I touch you or will you flinch?” Tony asked. 

“You may,” Harry said. Tony set his hand on the boy’s shoulder and lightly squeezed.

“If you are living in my house than I will pay for you to go to college,” Tony said. Harry looked surprised. “What is your name?”

“Harry Lyman, Sir,” Harry said.

“Tony not Sir,” Tony said quickly. Harry nodded. The boy still looked nervous. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. Tony smiled.

“Peter seems to care about you,” Tony said. “I don’t want his boyfriend to not have the same opportunities he had because his dad can’t accept him.” Harry started to cry and Tony didn’t know what to do with a crying teen. Harley never cried and Peter would just cuddle up when he was upset. Tony sat the boy down before holding him like he held his son. Harry eventually fell asleep. Tony picked up the boy and carried him to Peter’s room. His son was still asleep when he set Harry in Peter’s bed. He kissed his son’s forehead before he left watching as Peter as if on instinct, wrapped his arms around Harry. Tony smiled as he went to the kitchen.

“FRIDAY find anything you can on Norman Osborn. If you find anything to put the man in jail, release it to the public immediately,” Tony said. If Norman was arrested the next day, while one less abuser on the street and the boys never needed to know.


End file.
